Oscuridad
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Porque retener aquel deseo era lo único que importaba. incluso más que aquella puerta que pretendía alejarlo de él. Not Yaoi.


_**Oscuridad**_

_**.**_

_-Miedo-_

Aquella palabra de sólo cinco letras se cola en mi subconsciente haciéndome estremecer, logrando que la piel de los dedos se me entumezca, que los labios me tiriten y el corazón me palpite de mil maneras. La piel fría, con las gotas de lluvia cubriéndome en medio del lodo no me dejaban creer que todo era un simple sueño. Por que no lo era, por que el experimentar aquellos espasmos en mi cuerpo provocaba que todo me temblase.

Y por ello era tan real.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

-Al- creía ser feliz, o quizás aún lo sea, aunque los recuerdos sean escasos, aunque el olor de su cuerpo ya no me lo sepa de memoria.

Y la última vez que pude verle sonreí, y no me arrepiento de estar en esta situación. Duele, quema, retumbando minuto a minuto en mi cerebro que debí de luchar más, pelear más, incluso, sufrir más por él. Al sufrió, mucho, en aquel cuerpo helado de metal que no podía palpar más manos que las mías; y aunque no las sintiese, y aunque mi piel no fuese más que un eco frío en las suyas le gustaba tocarlas.

Y hace tanto, tres años ya desde el intento de unirlo con su cuerpo que no me había detenido a pensar en estas cosas tan simples y pequeñas.

El color de sus ojos, la forma de su cara, o hasta el eco de su risa aún yacen en mi cerebro.

Se quedaron allí para siempre, rehusándose irse por ser tan obstinados como él.

Y luego de estos tres años aún pienso en lo inútil que fuí, mundano, pequeño e innecesario. Creía poder ayudarle, y duele el saber que no eras más que un iluso, un soñador por hacer cosas grandes. Y por él, aunque fuese por un minuto me cambiaría enseguida, por sentir lo que él sentía, por vivir lo que él vivía.

Pero sé que es muy tarde para ello.

-No me arrepiento, pero en el fondo sé que me engaño- y es tarde, el eco de las gotas de lluvia mojando el suelo en el que estoy resuena en mis tímpanos, marcando paso a paso la pequeña zona en la que me encuentro tirado, estirado a merced del frío, de los cimientos y el miedo.

Ese miedo…

Y destruido, abandonado, no puedo más que susurrar las palabras que quizás le dijese si lo tuviese frente mío.

-_Te extrañé-_

Recuerdo…aquella noche en que todo se volvió pura y total obscuridad, en que el sonido de las hojas de los árboles hacía juego con el tiritar de sus manos, y el olor de los ingredientes, del círculo de transmutación bajo mis pies. El sabor de las sangre en mi boca, el rechinar de las ventanas.

Hasta de la estructura de la iglesia que cayó sobre mi cuerpo.

Y luego…sólo lo obscura de la habitación.

-Al- el sonido de la lluvia, la tormenta que comenzaba a caer en aquel lugar, los latidos apresurados de mi corazón; la forma en que me mordía los labios.

Desesperación…

Y lo único que sabía era que quería salvarle a él, que su vida era más importante que la mía, pero era estúpido, pequeño e insensato.

Por que sabía que no podía hacerlo.

¿Cuál fue el sueño que cometí para estar en este lugar?; ¿aquella promesa mal hecha que jamás podría ver cumplida?

-Recuperarle-

Por ese sueño, esperaba poder vivir, mantenerme en pie a pesar del dolor en mis manos, por sus ojos, la forma de su cuerpo, la sonrisa de su rostro. O hasta un golpe de sus brazos.

-Esta-

La ilusión de devolverle su cuerpo; ¿a cambio de qué?; no lo diría y tampoco puedo; y aunque pudiese sé que lo volvería a hacer si tuviese otra oportunidad, y aunque sé que no se dan dos oportunidades a la misma persona, por que Dios escoge, y yo no merezco de su tiempo para que lo ande desperdiciando en mi.

Recuerdo el miedo en mis manos, el tiritar de mis pierdas, los gemidos de dolor de mi hermano. Recuerdo sus ojos al mirarme, la ilusión de que le salvaría apenas tuviese la oportunidad; el color de la piedra roja.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió, supe que no volvería, que debería de irme si lo quería a él de regreso.

No sabía que darle…

No sabía que me pediría…

Pero, cuando esos ojos azules tras ella me miraron, y los lazos amarillos y brillantes se posaron sobre mí, supe que me quería por completo, y aunque no existe el intercambio equivalente por una vida preferí pensar que ella lograría cumplir mi anhelado sueño.

Aunque fuese por diez segundos…

Y luego, la soledad, el olor de los homúnculos dentro, y al final, la manera en que me lanzaba otra vez al piso.

Y en ese entonces, sólo dos palabras cruzaron por mi mente; _"sangre y destrucción", _no podía pararme, mucho menos dudar ante sus palabras mudas, sólo tenia el recuerdo de mi hermano en mi cabeza y aquella promesa por la que tanta veces mi corazón se había martirizado.

-¡_Regrésale a mi hermano su cuerpo de 10 años, y te daré todo cuanto quieras-_ mi hermano estaba tumbado en el suelo, sólo su fe en mi le mantenía atado a esa armadura, tan fría, tan rígida, a la que tantas veces traté de abrazar y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa. Siento mis ojos entumecerse, y para cuando me doy cuenta que he dejado caer una lágrima doy un largo suspiro.

Por un segundo su cuerpo estuvo flotando, no podía verlo bien, todo se iluminaba y mis ojos no lo resistían, estuve rodeado por tanta obscuridad un largo tiempo de mi vida que no me acostumbraba a esa luz tan cálida y cegadora.

_-Cumpliré tu deseo-_

Aquello no podía ser real, pero lo era.

Mi hermano tendría su cuerpo; pero no podría verlo más, desgraciadamente los sacrificios no llegan nunca a ser suficientes.

La iglesia en donde estábamos se destruyó y con ella se llevó a mi hermano para luego separarnos a ambos para siempre.

Ahora estoy aquí, como aquel día hace más de tres años, tumbado en el suelo, escupiendo sangre y carcomiéndome por dentro gracias a estos recuerdos.

Todo se me nubla, Al, hermano, tengo frió, ojala algún día puedas escucharme.

-¿Si me encontrarás me perdonarías?-

-¿Mamá me perdonas?-

Ya no puedo, tengo sed, frío.

Y mucho miedo.

Y en el momento en que mi corazón deja de latir, una lágrima se resbala por mi pómulo, y el eco de su caída en el suelo es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar.

Y resuena en mi cabeza.

_Y resuena._

_**Fin

* * *

  
**_

_**Notas:**_

Los personajes pertenecen a su autor, debido a estética eh colocado estas notas al final del capítulo, si gustas déjame un rr, si no, perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo.

A quienes leen con todo mi amor.

Re-editado: Marzo 2009

* * *

**_...Y cuando muera, me marcharé, sin una queja y en paz…_**

_…**Pues he tenido en ti, la más bella flor… **_

_…**Y en cada beso, amor…**_

-En tu estrella-

Mago de Oz


End file.
